The Third Party
by Chosen2007
Summary: It's a Port CharlesBirds Of Prey crossover where Olivia and Jack start a crime wave, Oracle is found out that she isn't trust worthy
1. Chapter 1

The Third Party

By

Chosen2007

Part 1

Jack Ramsey and Livie Locke were in there new apartment going over blueprints trying to figure how to pull a two person job. Jack and Livie came to New Gotham from Port Charles after Livie told Caleb she didn't want to see him no more. Caleb didn't fight it and so to secure Livie new baby's new future they decide to start a crime spree. Jack is the father. In Port Charles, they took out two banks and a diamond store, now it's to move on to the big time.

"All right, there are security guards in the front and the back, so we need you to knock them out in the front with your vampire powers, no biting." Jack said and Livie response, "Come on, I'm feeding of two." "Honey" Jack sharply said and added, "I will have the shotgun and we have to do it in the day time." "Jack, I'm stronger at night." Livie reminded him.

"We have to think of something." Jack said and Livie responded, "Isn't there another faction that's been robbing people?" "You mean find them one at a time and turned them." Jack said and Livie responded, "I thought you didn't want me to bite." "I think it could work for us, I mean, I don't want you to randomly bite someone." Jack said and Livie responded, "I'll take grey area for two hundred." Jack gave a look and she nosed rubbed him. "We need inspiration of some kind, I mean; we need to know about their operation." Jack said and Livie responded, "You know, I bet you if the cops know about them, they have a plant."

Clock-tower

Helena was sparring with Dinah, there animal instincts of Bird and cat were making faster defense and offensive wise. It was like a great chess match but Helena got to her. "You've gotten way better." Helena said and Dinah responded, "I don't think about it." "You do it." Helena said and Dinah shook her head. Helena then motioned to her stomach and Dinah scratched it. Helena smiled a lot and Helena rubbed her neck all over. Dinah pulled in for a kiss and Helena said, "I'm glad we found some compromise." Oracle walked in, "They are going to strike tonight, now will be a good time to bust time." Oracle said and Helena responses were, "Barbara!" She gave her the feral look and said, "Now tells us what to do." Helena was pissed because Oracle interrupted her rubbed time.

Hotel apartment

"I found the site and now there e-mails. It's going to happened tonight." Jack said.

Clock-Tower

"Let's go over it." Oracle said.


	2. Chapter 2

The Third Party

By

Chosen2007

Part two

Helena and Dinah were warming up for the night, it was the usual stand up on the top of the building, crashed down and then kicks ass. Dinah was looking at Helena's ass, licking her lips and was putting on her sneakers. So they were ready.

Livie had on the comedy masked, her black outfit and her new boots. Jack had on the tragedy mask on and he was in white. They left.

Helena and Dinah stood at the top of the building, all communications were cut off from Oracle, Helena hasn't like this plan from the very beginning, there were times where Helena and Dinah had to sit back and let it happened. "You know, I hate the movement really bad." Dinah said and Helena responded, "I'm right there with you. I mean, the thing about letting them get away a few times, a few fucking times." "They are so screw tonight." Helena said and Dinah added, "Something's not right." Dinah touched the glass and her eyes turned white. Dinah yelled damn.

"What?" Helena asked and Dinah responded, "Third party, it's two, I read something about it the Shakespeare twins." "You mean the ones that wear those masks." Helena said and Dinah responded, "They are going to be here, tonight." "The movement hurts people, Shakespeare twins hurt in self-defense." Helena said and Dinah responded, "We got to change plans." "Oracle's going to be pissed." Helena said and Dinah responded, "Her pissed at us, when has that happened?" Helena shook her head in agreement.

The movement broke in then the Shakespeare twins, Helena and Dinah were in the mix.


	3. Chapter 3

The Third Party

By

Chosen2007

Part 3

Helena and Dinah were in the middle, the movement on the left, one Shakespeare twin on the left and one on the right. Dinah flung three back, Orcale in a mask of the movement was knocked out by a jumping side-kick by Helena, The twins went for the money, Helena and Dinah were having a fight with the movement who seemed to have them scouted very well. Helena dipped into her huntress power, it was no sweat taking them out and the essence got into Dinah. She knocked her half, the oracle was gone after one twin and the other twin was nowhere to be found. Reese and the cops came in for the rest. The twin was gone, "Dinah back up Oracle" Dinah was on the street and the movement truck was coming right at her. Dinah then move her arm, the front end of the truck was cave in and Helena stood in awe. Dinah ran down the street on the right side and found nothing in the alley. Dinah doubled back and saw Helena still shocked. "That was awesome." Helena said and Dinah bowed down, Reese came out. "Where's Oracle?" Reese demanded and Helena responded, "Gee, no thank you for knocking them out or if there was anymore, asshole." "its goes without saying, where's Oracle?" Reese asked in a louder voice and Dinah was getting pissed, "If we knew, she were be here standing with us." Dinah said very irritated. "Please find her." Reese said as he went back in.

One hour later…..

Oracle was standing on the floor with a hood over her, Jack was counting the money and he looked over the shoulder of Livie. "There's more of the movement, those two girls were…" Jack said and Livie responded, "They weren't vampires, they were something else and she's going to fill it in for us." "You were awesome." Jack said and Livie grabbed on his package between his legs. Orcale with the hood on was waking up and Livie grabbed her by the neck, Jack knew they were never be found in this hotel by the route they took. The hood came off and Orcale was looking down. Livie show her fangs, "Let's have girl talk." Livie said.


	4. Chapter 4

The Third Party

By

Chosen2007

Part four

One hour later….

Oracle was tied up while Jack was looking at the ear and speaker piece. "I mean I could get into it and find out where she's lives, but this will take a while." Jack said and Livie drank her blood from the fridge. She was touching her stomach and Oracle notice that was the fifth time she did it. Livie walked over to Oracle. "Now, I don't like people to lie to me. So, let me tell you what I know, I know that the other movement ladies went down but they fought, you just got hit once and that tell me you're the plant. Now we would a surprise." Livie said and Oracle shook her head.

At the clock-tower

Helena made a shocking discovery, Dinah knew what it was from her powers and Helena was pissed. "Barbara installs those." Helena said and Dinah touched, her eyes went white, she confirmed it and she said with the help of Reese. It was then someone yelled hello. They went to the computers. "Who is this?" Helena sharply said, "It's Tragedy." Livie said in a distorted voice and added, "Your friend is alive but I think we should talk." Helena told Dinah to touch the computer for bugs. Dinah did, she touched all of them and she called Helena over. She saw a tapped wire. "All right, you have our _**friend**_, what do you want to do with her?" Dinah asked and Comedy said in a distorted voice. "Who are you?" "I'm huntress and she's Dinah." Huntress said and Tragedy asked, "You look for bad guys all the time." "Yeah, it's our job plus I run some good clubs, it's called the Alpha, you should come in." Huntress invited and Tragedy was smiling. "What are you?" Comedy asked, "Meta-humans. We have advanced skills; we could do a lot of things." Dinah said and Comedy responded, "I saw what you did to that truck, which was amazing. My girl could do things, too."

"What do you guys want?" Helena said and Tragedy responded, "We want the Movement out of the way. We do what we do for a very personal purpose. We don't want to start a revolution, we just want the money." "Getting a job is a bad idea?" Dinah asked and Comedy responded, "We have no people skills." "Plus the dress code is bad." Tragedy said and Helena responded, "What keep Oracle?"

"We know that you work with the police and so let's say they find out where we are. Oracle would be left behind, not breathing at all and after you take her to morgue that will only begin your problems." Tragedy said cryptically. "Okay. How about this? Give us time to make sure no cops come. You contact us in twenty-four hours and we'll meet. Just whatever you do, please don't _**killed**_ Oracle." Dinah said choosing her words carefully. Tragedy was taken aback by that, "Deal made." Tragedy cut off the lines.

Dinah and Helena walked out of the clock-tower.

They went to Reese's desk; Helena dropped the wire tapped and the cameras on his desk. They turned around and walked away.

Author's note: Betrayal will be next and as for the discovery of Oracle, there's more.


End file.
